Keeping It Real
by niklovr
Summary: The newest edition to the Keeping Series. Judy and Tom deal with the fear and excitement of planning a wedding while their family and friends have other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping It Real

An eclectic array of invitation samples lay scattered on the floor around Judy Hoffs and her fiancé, Tom Hanson. She'd made the mistake of mentioning "wedding" to her mother and all hell had broken loose. Messages from wedding planners filled her answering machine tape. Catering brochures overflowed her mailbox. Her parents were at war over the location of the wedding and who'd receive an invitation. All the chaos made the idea of eloping so very attractive.

"It seems like a lot," Tom said as he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed, "but it can't be as bad as it seems."

She loved him deeply and his attempts to lighten the load made her love him even more.

"Weddings are supposed to be special," she said in a choked voice.

"Ours will be." He hugged her to his chest. "We don't have to listen to our parents. We can do whatever we want."

"Is your mom still trying to get you to wear your dad's tux?"

"She had it dry cleaned and delivered to my apartment."

Judy sighed, "Oh boy."

"She hates that my dad isn't here. I hate it, too, but wearing his thirty year old suit won't bring him back."

"But you can't tell her that."

Tom shrugged. "I may have to. She may not give me a choice. What are you telling your parents?"

"I wish I knew."

"You have to tell them something."

"I'd rather tell them after the fact." She pulled her hair free of the scrunchy that had been holding it in a ponytail. "This is supposed to be _our_ day! The start of the rest of _our_ lives! I feel like our parents, _mostly mine_, are trying to hold it hostage. I don't want to hurt them, but this isn't working for me."

"Maybe we need a hostage negotiator," he said with a laugh. The wry twist of his mouth showed how he was trying hard to find the humor in the situation.

"I can't imagine who that'd be. We can't ask Fuller. He's taken enough heat. Brass was determined to take one of us from Jump Street when we became engaged. If Fuller hadn't stepped in..."

"I know, I know," Tom said. "I was joking. We can't let someone else fight our battles in this."

"This is so not awesome," Judy said, mimicking the lead suspect in a ring of mall shoplifting.

"Totally."

* * *

"So, check this out," Doug Penhall was saying as he followed Tom down into the basement. They were doing surveillance on the house across the street.

Tom grabbed a pair of binoculars and zeroed in on their object of scrutiny. As he eased onto his stool, he said, "I've checked out enough stuff lately. Let's focus on the bozos across the street. Judy overhead some kids talking about a warehouse of electronics that wasn't really a warehouse but a house. Let's focus on that."

"You've been a grump all evening. What gives? You know, Judy was in a crappy mood, too. You guys are okay, right?"

"We're perfect," he said with a big grin. "Absolutely perfect."

"So...as I was saying, Harry and I have our eye on the Boom Boom Room for your bachelor party. Blowfish knows the owner's cousin and says he can get it for us at half price."

"She'd kill me. No, thanks."

"Why does she have to know?"

Tom lowered the binoculars and fixed Doug with an evil glare. "She's going to be my wife."

"She isn't your wife now!"

"You don't understand," he said, directing his attention back to their suspects.

"You don't understand!" Doug snatched the binoculars from Tom and set them down on the nearby table. "Your life as you know it will end after you say 'I do.' That'll be it. No more impromptu road trips, night out with the guys or unexpected bowling adventures! That's it. You'll be answering to Judy 24/7. You can kiss your freedom goodbye."

Tom stiffened. "It won't be like that."

"Are you sure? You sound kinda doubtful to me." Doug handed the binoculars back to Tom. "Harry and me just want you to have a little fun before it's all over. That's all."

"A bachelor party, huh?" Tom asked, not as cold to the idea as he was a moment ago.

"Yeah. You and the guys hanging out."

"No strippers!"

Doug had the decency to look shocked. "Come on, Tom. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I know what kind of guy you are," Tom mumbled. "I'm not saying yes."

"But you're not saying no." Doug smiled. "Just think about it. Mull it over. In the meantime, Harry and I will do what we can do. Blowfish, too."

Tom groaned inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Captain, do you have a minute?" Judy hesitated at her superior's door. Whether either of them admitted it or not, they shared a bond almost like father/daughter. Not quite that close, but close enough. Other than Tom, Fuller was the only person she confided her dreams of getting a gold shield.

"Sure." He beckoned for her to come inside. His eyes widened when she closed the door. "What's up? Is there a problem with the case?"

"It's going slower than I expected."

His eyebrows burrowed into a frown. "Don't try to speed it along."

"Of course not!" The possibility of entrapment loomed in the back of Judy's mind on every assignment. The District Attorney was a hardcase. The last thing Jump Street needed was him on their bad side. "Yesterday's lead was a bust."

"I read Penhall and Hanson's reports. Surveillance can be touch and go. That's a part of police work. Some leads pan out. Some don't."

She nodded. Her time on the force had made her more than aware of that.

"So you're not here about the case...?"

She shook her head, continuing to linger near the closed door. Maybe Tom was right. Involving the Captain in their personal lives might not be a wise move professionally. She hunched her shoulders and turned to leave.

"Judy, wait!" He rose from his chair. "Come and sit down."

"It's not exactly work related," she said.

"I figured that out." He gave her a faint smile. "I won't push, but... Look, I don't have any sisters or daughters, but... Well, I've been married before. Not that it ended well, but I have some experience there." His smile faded. "Maybe I'm not the person to talk to."

She edged toward the guest chair across from his desk. "This isn't about Tom. He's great."

"Sit."

After she sat, he did the same.

"Our family is going nuts."

"Because you're black and he's white?" he asked so quickly that Judy almost laughed.

"Actually, that hasn't been an issue at all."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah. I have to admit I was concerned about their reaction at first, but his mom and my folks have been great. It's not our relationship that's flipping them out."

Fuller gave her a knowing smile. "It's the wedding."

"How do I tell them to butt out without hurting them? We're only children and our parents are giddy with plans. It's making me sick."

"It shouldn't make you sick," he said gently. "Marriage is tough enough without it starting out rocky with busybody in-laws. Have you tried talking to them?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "My parents stopped listening the second I told them about the engagement! And Tom's mom can't stop thinking about his father. There are so many factors to consider."

"None are more important than yours and Hanson's." Fuller sighed. "I don't like to give out personal advice."

"I came to you," she said softly. "I trust you, Captain."

Emotion lit up his brown eyes. "I know," he said in a suddenly rough voice. "I suggest you and Tom make your plans your way and then tell your parents. If they protest, remind them that this is your life."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It isn't. It really looks better on paper."

She laughed.

"At least you're smiling now. Seriously, it sounds harder than it is. Remember, this is your future, not theirs. Your wedding should be a celebration of you and Tom."

* * *

"Yo, Tommy boy, pick up the phone! I know you're there." 

Tom adjusted the volume on his answering machine in the futile hope of lowering the tones of his childhood best friend. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered when Russell Buckins got started.

"Okay, maybe you're not there. Maybe you're out with your future bride," Russell said. "Yeah, I heard the news. Too bad I didn't hear it from you. You can't still be mad about that tattoo or the cow. HANSON!"

Tom muttered an expletive a second before grabbing the telephone receiver. If he handled Russell just right, the conversation would be quick and Tom wouldn't be late for dinner with Judy.

_Yeah, right._

"What? You'll wake the dead!"

"I knew you were home!" Russell's chuckle vibrated through the telephone. "So Penhall calls me and invites me to your bachelor party at the Boom Boom Room! What's up with that? I'm best man. I should plan the party!"

Tom fell onto the sofa and squeezed his eyes shut. But he only saw dancing red balls that bounced faster which each passing seconds. Why did he pick up the phone? "Listen, Russell—"

"No, you listen! I don't appreciate Pinhead calling me! I should have gotten the news from you. I can't believe how long you hold a grudge."

"I don't have a grudge!" Tom argued. "We're sending invitations."

Russell snorted. "I suppose mine is in the mail."

"Not quite. We're still in the decision making process."

"All I'm hearing are excuses. Where's my apology?"

"Don't hold your breath," Tom advised as he glanced at his watch. "I'm running late. If that's all you wanted..."

"You've become hard and callous in your old age," Russell said with a laugh. "I like that!"

"Russell."

"Okay, okay! The party. I want in on it."

"Of course, you're invited." Tom regretted saying the words aloud as soon as he said it.

"No. I want to plan it."

"I'm sure if you offered Doug and Harry some ideas, they'd listen." That was a lie Tom hoped wouldn't turn around and bite him in the ass.

"I have lots of ideas. I'll be in town before the end of the week. I'm working on another article and this is perfect!"

Now, that sounded like a threat. "Russell, wait!"

"No, I gotta go. Gotta make arrangements. Gotta find someone to keep my pig. Look, I'll crash with you and when can work out the kinks then. Later!"

_#$ &!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom arrived at Judy's in a frazzled state. They had enough issues planning the wedding and now, Russell Buckins had added himself to the mix. How could he explain this to Judy? He muttered under his breath and headed to her fridge where he grabbed a beer.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, following him. She took the beer before he could open it. "You look like crap."

"Thanks. I love you, too."

The next thing he knew, she was in his arms. Nervous tension melted from his body as the heat of her embrace consumed him. Burning desire and everlasting love flooded his system. He wanted her. Now.

The kiss started slow and sensual. His hands molded to her soft curves that were forever locked in his mind. Low moans rumbled from his chest. The taste of her always drove him to distraction.

Slowly, he ended the kiss. Her brown eyes blazed with liquid fire. She parted her kiss-swollen lips into a seductive smile.

"Wow."

He responded with a grin. "Let's have dinner here. We can start with dessert. In your bedroom."

"Tempting," she said coyly, as she pulled away. "But first—"

"Aw, Judy." He moved to take her into his arms again.

She quickly stepped aside, deftly putting the dining table between them. "Not so fast!"

"I wouldn't think of going fast. Wouldn't even cross my mind."

"Okay, Don Juan," she said with a giggle. "Tell me why you were upset."

"But I'm not upset. I'm excited. For you. Come here, Judy." He beckoned with his index finger. "Come to me."

"Answer my question first."

"Trust me. It would be better if I didn't."

She shook her head. "You don't really believe that. Honesty, remember?"

"I remember." He released a sigh of resignation. "No games." He extended his hand. When she took it, he led them to her sofa where they sat. "Russell Buckins is coming."

"Oh, boy."

"Yeah." He dreaded telling her the rest, but keeping it from her would only make things worse. "He's going into battle against Doug."

She fixed him with a breathtaking smile. "Well, you are a helluva prize."

He felt his face flood with heat. "What makes you think they're fighting over me?"

"They're certainly not fighting over me!" She elbowed his side. "Out with the rest."

"They both want to plan my bachelor party."

* * *

Judy firmly tugged her hand free of Tom's warm hold. The sudden worried look on his face irked her. No, she wasn't normally a jealous woman, but the thought of brazen hussies parading half nude in front of her man made her see red.

She jumped from the sofa and moved across the room. Being close to him had a way of distracting her. She needed her wits to perform this interrogation properly.

"What do you mean by bachelor party?"

He had the decency to squirm. His face turned blood red and his full lips thinned into a grim line. "It wasn't my idea."

"We'll get to that in a minute." She folded her arms across her chest and continued. "Details. Now."

"It's customary for the groom to have a party before the wedding. Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

She couldn't believe his hedging tactics! "Why won't you answer my question?"

"Question? You haven't asked me one question. You're interrogating me like I'm a criminal! I'm the victim here. I didn't ask for this."

"Okay, so we're back to that again. Fine. I'll bite. Who wants the party?"

"Doug suggested it, and I told him that I wasn't interested."

"So, why isn't that the end of it?"

"Come on, Jude. You know Doug. Once he gets an idea, he's like a dog with a bone. It's just gonna be the guys hanging out and wishing me well before you and I begin our life together." He rose from the sofa and moved to her. Resting his hands on her waist, he added, "You don't have to worry about anything. I love you."

"I know you do." His declaration warmed her heart but did little to quiet the doubts that were shouting inside her head. "Bachelor parties have a way of getting out of hand. Add Russell Buckins to the mix—"

"I can handle him." He carefully unfolded her arms before placing them around his waist. "Everything will be just fine. I prom—"

"Don't," she murmured as his breath fanned her cheek. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"You have to trust me, Judy. If there's no trust, there's no future for us. I trust you."

"I trust you, too, but—"

"No, buts. And no Russell. And no Doug. It's just you and me, and all I want right now is to make love to you like nothing else matters. Will you let me?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Around noon the next day, Judy decided that she could have handled the news about Tom's bachelor party a little better. Of course Penhall would want to give Tom a wild party with all the hoopla complete with booze and bimbos. Tom deserved to have a night out with the guys to celebrate their upcoming wedding. Displaying hints of insecurity went against everything Judy prided herself on. She hadn't been a clingy girlfriend and she refused to be anything less than a confident, capable wife.

But Tom had a specific air about him that attracted women like magnets.

Judy was neither blind nor immune to his masculine wiles. It was in his essence. She doubted if he knew the full extent of his affect on women. He probably had no idea that even after all this time the sound of his voice made her quiver. She leaned against her chair and sighed. A contented smile danced around the corners of her mouth.

A waitress appeared at her table and grinned at her. "I don't know what you're smiling about, but I wouldn't mind having some."

"Sorry, but I think the mold was broken," Judy said.

"Isn't that always the case?" The older woman nodded at Judy's dazzling engagement ring. "Judging by that, he's a keeper."

"Definitely."

"Are you ready to order or would you like to keep waiting for your friend?"

Just then, Dorothy came bustling in. "I'm sorry, Judy. I'm never late. I don't know what happened." In a huff, she claimed the vacant chair to Judy's right and looked at the waitress. "I'd love a beer. Doesn't matter what kind. Whatever you have on tap."

The waitress nodded. "Coming right up."

"Have you ordered?" Dorothy asked.

"Not yet. I think I'm getting the grilled Portobello with a side of fries."

"That sounds good. I'll get that, too. Maybe they'll make it faster."

The waitress returned with Dorothy's beer and took their orders. After she left, Dorothy pulled out catalogs from her big black bag. "These are just ideas. I won't be offended if you hate them."

"I doubt that."

Dorothy had volunteered to help Judy choose the colors for the wedding. Judy thought if she approached her mother with definite choices, half the battle would have been won. She hoped.

"Thanks."

Dorothy shrugged. "No problem. I love looking through those books. Dreaming about what if."

"Do you think you and Doug will..." Judy bit her lip. "Maybe I shouldn't ask that."

"Why not? He and I are co-habitating. I'm not sure if we're right for each other. Not like that."

"But you've been together for so long."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder. We break up so much. It makes me dizzy. I wouldn't want to bring kids into that. It wouldn't be fair."

"Does Doug know how you feel?" Judy asked.

"Maybe. We don't discuss the future too much. At least not lately. I think he's afraid I'm expecting him to pop the question, too."

The waitress appeared with their orders. Ten minutes of silence followed as Judy and Dorothy succumbed to the pleasures of their meal. Eating reminded Judy that she and Tom had to make decisions about their wedding reception, too, as well as the rehearsal dinner. Every day more things were added to the list.

"Any thoughts on your honeymoon?"

Judy smiled. She'd been thinking about the honeymoon a lot. She and Tom were long overdue for a vacation. Two weeks away from Jump Street seemed like Heaven on earth.

"We're stuck between France and Mexico."

"I doubt I have to guess who wants what," Dorothy said with a chuckle. "You have time to compromise."

"Vegas looks really good, too," Judy added. "Did you know they have a drive-thru wedding chapel? Can you imagine?"

"No!" Dorothy sputtered. "And I hope you're not considering it. You and Tom should have a nice wedding. Something to brag to the grandkids about fifty years from now. Why would you want to elope?"

"Our parents are driving us nuts. Not to mention Doug's big plans for Tom's bachelor party. I'm trying to be mature about the whole thing, but now that Russell Buckins is involved—"

"Excuse me?" Dorothy cut in. Her relaxed demeanor quickly transformed to taut tension. "Doug's planning a bachelor party?"

"Um..." Judy swallowed hard. The look on Dorothy's face was more frightening than the threat of World War 3. Judy immediately wished she'd kept her fears to herself. "Well...yeah. Tom promised that it won't be anything major. Just the guys hanging out."

"You don't believe that any more than I do," Dorothy said. "Russell Buckins? Why does that name sound familiar? Is he that friend of Blowfish's who runs the Boom Boom Room? Talk about a sleazy dive!"

"No, he's a friend of Tom's." Judy couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. She hadn't met Russell, but the stories about him were outrageously stupid. He brought out a side of Tom that was too reckless. Spontaneity was fun, but recklessness created the potential for catastrophic problems. Didn't Tom have a tattoo to prove it? Not to mention he'd almost lost his job when Russell wrote that exposé about Jump Street.

That queasy feeling returned to her stomach. Maybe maturity was the wrong way to handle this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Just roll with it, baby. Come on, and just roll with it, baby." Tom sung the lyrics to the Steve Winwood song under his breath. Since Russell's phone call, "Roll With It" had hummed in the back of his mind like a mantra. He supposed the persistent chorus was his head's way of telling him to go with the flow. Sure, Russell was nuts, but he couldn't mess up what Tom had with Judy.

_No way. No how._

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought and guided his Mustang onto the perfect parking place right outside his apartment building. As he pounded the sidewalk and headed inside, the strangest sense of foreboding overtook him. Automatically, his hand reached for his service revolver. His footsteps became silent as he edged toward his apartment.

The sound of Jimi Hendrix blasted from his open door. With pistol drawn, Tom entered the apartment.

"Hey! Put the gun down, Sheriff!"Russell's yell wavered with a slight tremor. A bag of Lay's potato chips dropped to the floor as he threw his hands into the air. Chips scattered across Tom's freshly vacuumed carpet.

"Dammit, Russell," Tom muttered as he returned his revolver to its holster. "How did you get in?" He slammed the door closed before storming to the stereo and turning off his favorite Hendrix album. Carefully, he removed the album from the turnstile and placed the record inside his paper jacket. "Keep your hands off my Hendrix. This is a rare, live album!"

"Touchy, touchy." Russell chuckled as he grabbed the bag of chips and continued eating. "I don't remember you being this anal before. What has commitment done to you?"

"Don't start."

"It's just a question."

"And you didn't answer mine," Tom countered. "How did you get in?"

"Will you promise not to arrest me?"

"Can't make any guarantees." Tom went to the hall closet and pulled out the vacuum cleaner which he promptly rolled in Russell's direction.

"Sheesh!" Russell shuddered. "Do you treat all your guests like this?"

"Guests are invited. You, on the other hand, BROKE IN!" Tom folded his arms across his chest and stared down at his reckless friend. "How?"

Russell held Tom's stare for less than a minute. With a half grin and a shrug, he said, "Same way I did when we were in tenth grade and I wanted a sneak peak at Mrs. Uptight Upton's French final. Some skills never die. They just get better with age."

Tom rolled his eyes. Some thing never changed. Russell would always look for the easy way out. Tom released a low breath and headed to the kitchen for a nice, cold beer. As he went through the motions of popping the cap, his mind veered toward thoughts of Judy. She was as open minded as they come, but how would she react to meeting Russell Buckins in person? Every scenario that popped into his head ended in disaster. Now that Russell was here, there was no way Tom could avoid the inevitable.

"How does this thing work?" Russell called from the living room.

Tom returned to find his friend and his vacuum at an en passe. "You start by plugging it in and stepping on the power button. Then you push it across the floor until the chips are nothing but a memory."

Russell hesitated as if testing Tom's sincerity about the job at hand. Tom sat on the barstool at the counter and waited. If this lesson took all night, Tom was down for it. Hours of boring surveillance left him ready for just about anything.

"You're serious?"

Tom took a swig of beer. "Damn straight."

Russell muttered an expletive or two before firing up the vacuum and cleaning his mess. After he finished, he returned the vacuum to the closet and plopped onto the sofa with a glare.

"All done! Now, can we get down to business?"

"Business?" Tom asked.

"Your bachelor party," Russell said. "I checked out the Boom Boom Room. It's better than I expected from Pinhead."

"Penhall."

"Penn Hall? I didn't check out that one. Is it better than the Boom Boom Room? I haven't seen go-go dancers that flexible since Philly."

"Doug's name is Penhall. Not Pinhead. I'm not refereeing World World 3 between you two so get it straight now." Tom swallowed more beer to calm his nerves. Why did he come straight home? He should have crashed at Judy's and avoided this moment in time with Russell altogether.

"Fine," Russell bit out through gritted teeth. "_Penhall_ already booked the Boom Boom Room. I guess we can go with that."

"You guess," Tom muttered under his breath.

"You're my best friend. Nothing but the best for you. Speaking of the best, when do I meet the lucky lady? Julie, right?"

"Only if you have a death wish," Tom said. "Her name is Judy Hoffs, and you'll meet her when you prove yourself worthy."

"What? Is she some kind of goddess or something?"

Tom smiled for the first time since coming home and finding Russell there. "Yeah," he said with a nod. "She is and you'll remember that or you'll answer to me."

And for the first time in history, Russell didn't respond with a quick comeback. Tom realized that his friend was finally speechless. Good, Tom thought, the less words spoken when Russell met Judy, the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I don't understand why you're asking to come over," Judy said. She pulled the receiver away from her ear and gave it a hard stare. Tom sounded strange, tense. She frowned as she returned the receiver to her ear. "You never ask. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said with a loud gulp. "Look, if you're busy tonight—"

"Now, you're trying to get out of coming over," she interjected. "What gives? The truth. You're not having second thoughts about us. Are you?"

"No! No, of course not." He paused and in soft voice added, "You know I love you. I do. It's just that I won't be coming alone. I wanted to make sure you'd be okay with that."

"Unless this is your way of suggesting a threesome, I'm fine with you bringing someone with you."

"A threesome?" He released a strangled laugh. "Hell, no."

His attitude was starting to get to her. She recognized the tactics of avoidance, and she didn't like it. What wasn't he telling her?

"Is it an ex?"

"What?"

That response brought a quick to end what little patience she had left. "Dammit, Hanson! Who's coming with you?"

"Russell Buckins."

The two words stopped her cold. She should have been expecting his arrival. It wasn't like Tom hadn't warned her.

"Oh, really. So he's in town."

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Tom replied. "We don't have to come over tonight if it's not good for you."

"He's your friend. Of course I want to meet him." She crossed her fingers at the almost lie. Fact was the idea of meeting the man who convinced Tom to get a tattoo and abandon his career fascinated her. It was like all the lookie-loos who stare down an accident. How could she resist this?

"Yeah, he is…"

"I sense a 'but.'"

"No, it's just that. Well, never mind. Forget it. We'll be there within the hour." He paused. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Tom sat quietly as Russell bounced onto the passenger seat of his Mustang like an eager pup chasing a Frisbee. His friend's excitement worried Tom. Russell spoke first and thought later. His spontaneity was infamous, and Tom knew this evening with Judy could go horribly wrong if he didn't stand guard like a trained soldier.

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Huh?" Tom asked as he started the engine and shifted the Mustang into gear.

"You and your lady love," Russell said. "She's a cop, right?"

"Yeah, she's with Jump Street, too."

Russell chuckled. "What did she think about that time you played hooky with me?"

"The truth?"

"I'm a big boy," Russell muttered. "I can handle it."

"She wasn't impressed. The Captain had her looking for me and she couldn't find me. When we got arrested, Fuller was notified and he told her the search was over. She let me have it good when I came back."

Russell chuckled. "She sounds like a spitfire."

"She's in a league of her own," Tom said.

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Tom welcomed the quiet. His thoughts had been scattered so he needed to regroup and focus. One of his best qualities was his steady outlook. Only two people could throw him out of his comfort zone and in minutes they would meet. He had to be ready to anticipate anything in order to get out of this alive and with his relationship with Judy still intact.

"That's a nice Jeep," Russell said.

Tom parked the Mustang behind Judy's ride. "It's Judy's."

He turned off the engine and moved to exit the car. Russell's hand shot out and stopped him from leaving.

"What?"

"Do you think she'll like me?" he asked. "What have you told her about me?"

"Everything," Tom answered honestly. "You can be charming as hell or you can be an obnoxious jerk. I hope for your sake you make the right choice."

He slammed out of the car and headed up the walk to Judy's apartment. At this point, he didn't care what Russell decided. He just wanted to be with his woman.

**

* * *

**

Judy watched from the window for Tom's arrival. Her heart did its usual somersault as Tom strode to the apartment building. He possessed a certain kind of swagger that had caught her attention immediately. She doubted if he was even aware of it. The movement seemed to just flow out of him.

Moments later, she was ready for the quick knock on the door and the rattle of Tom's key in the lock. However, she wasn't prepared for the kiss he laid on her or the way her heart pounded from the intensity of his embrace. By the time their mouths parted, her body shook from head to toe. If his friend hadn't chosen that moment to walk inside the door, she'd thrown Tom to the floor and taken him right then and there.

As if sensing her disorientation, Tom snaked his arm around her waist and steadied her against his side. "Judy, this is Russell Buckins. Russell, this is my fiancée, Judy Hoffs."

As Judy accepted Russell's extended hand, she noticed the slight lift of his eyebrows. Something about her surprised the man and she wasn't so naïve not to recognize what that was. She glanced at Tom who only smiled at her in response. That sly devil was testing his childhood friend. _Hmm...interesting_, Judy thought.

"Nice to meet you, Judy," Russell said. He gave her hand a little squeeze before he released it. "I couldn't wait to meet the woman who swept my buddy off his feet."

"It's nice to finally meet you, too," she said. "Won't you have a seat? Can I get you anything? I have beers in the fridge..."

Russell made himself comfortable on the far end of the sofa. "I'm good. In fact, I'd like to take us all out for dinner. My treat."

"That's not necessary," Tom said.

"I'm the best man! It's the least I can do."

"Oh?" Judy bit back at smile as Tom's face darkened. "That's news to me."

"It's not news at all," Tom said. "He's not the best man."

"You crush me." Russell placed his hand over his heart. "To the quick. Judy, can you believe this is how he treats an old friend?"

She shrugged. "It's our wedding so it's our choice."

"So you're taking his side, huh?"

She regarded Russell with a bright smile. "Of course."

"Case is closed," Tom said in a hard voice. "Dinner sounds good. Let's go."

Judy admired her man's restraint. Russell seemed every bit the cad she imagined him to be. The pouting little boy act only went so far with her. There was no way she'd let him manipulate Tom into anything. Not on her watch.

She grabbed her purse and Tom took her hand. As the three of them headed to the door, Russell said, "Can we go in your Jeep?"

"Um, sure."

"Can I drive?"

"No!" Judy and Tom said in unison.

"Okay, okay," Russell mumbled. "Just asking. So, Judy, did Tom ever tell you about the time I streaked across the football field during half-time at homecoming?"

She shook her head. Russell continued with his tale and she knew they were in for a very long evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"There he goes again," Judy murmured as Russell rushed from the dinner table. She watched him weave his way around the maze of tables, wait staff and diners to make a beeline to the men's room. "Maybe you should follow him."

Tom grimaced. "Trust me. He doesn't need my help."

"What's his deal?"

"You mean the restroom?"

She nodded. Dinner with the possible best man had consisted of outlandish stories and frequent restroom excursions.

"I don't know. Weak bladder, I guess."

"Do you think it could be drugs?"

Tom choked on his beer. "Russell? Nah, sweetheart, I don't think so."

"He's fidgety and he's been in that restroom at least a dozen times since we sat down."

He frowned. "Has it been that much?"

"At least." She took Tom's hand. "Please check on him. I don't want to lose my badge due to association."

"Come on, Jude. He's not that bad."

"You almost lost your badge because of him. I'm not willing to take the risk."

"You have a good point." He squeezed her hand and moved to leave. Then Russell reappeared.

"You weren't leaving without me?" Russell asked. "That wouldn't be nice."

A furious glare darkened Tom's eyes. Judy decided to jump in before her fiancé unleashed. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Russell shrugged. "Right as rain. So what did I miss? Oh, yeah, I was telling you about the time I did an exposé on the dangers of ostrich farming in upstate New York."

Judy tuned out as Russell began his latest sordid tale. She glanced at Tom who didn't seem any more interested than she was. What was it about their friendship that made her man hang in there? Was Russell a decent person beneath his broad winks and bravado persona? And how often would he be around after she and Tom got married?

* * *

"So last night I got a call from Zeke at the Boom Boom Room," Doug said, his voice uncharacteristically tight with tension. "Some bozo was down there talking about your bachelor party and whether or not the place could hold fifty Vegas showgirls and an elephant." Doug's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at Tom. "I take it Russell Butthead is in town."

After the night Tom had, he wasn't putting up with any more attitude from anyone. His patience had run out around 2 am when he threatened Russell with bodily harm if he didn't shut the hell up and let Tom get some sleep. With no patience left in reserve, Tom's fuse was set to auto.

"Yeah, he's in town," he bit out. "Before you start, I don't want to hear another word about the bachelor party. I never asked for one. That was your idea. It was also your idea to call Russell and now he's here. Deal with it, but leave me out of it."

Tom didn't wait for his partner's response. He stormed from his desk and beat a path out of the chapel. His footsteps pounded the gravel covered parking lot as he headed to his Mustang. Once he reached his destination, he paced the length of his vintage roadster. The urge to roar off pumped wildly in his veins, but he knew better than to drive in his current state of mind. The last time he did, a kid almost died and Tom nearly lost his badge. Funny, how both Penhall and Buckins tied into that.

"Hanson, wait!"Doug jogged toward him. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, but I'd love to get the hell out of here."

"Listen, man, I didn't mean to come down on you," Doug said quietly. "It's just that… Well, you're my best friend and I want this party to go down nicely. It's a tribute to you and a farewell to your bachelor days."

"But I didn't ask for it," Tom said. "Fifty showgirls and an elephant?"

Doug raised his hands in defense. "That's not my idea of fun."

"And I didn't ask for you and Russell to play tug-o-war with me in the middle!" Tom shouted. "Judy and I are getting married and I can't figure out why you think a bachelor party is more important than that!"

"Calm down." Doug lightly patted Tom's shoulder. "You're getting all worked up and it's not like that. It's just a party."

"Then tone it down."

"I'm not the one looking to house an elephant!"

Tom fixed him with a hard look.

"Okay, okay. " Doug stepped back. "I'll handle everything. No worries. Promise."

"Don't promise."

"Okay, no promise, but everything will be fine. You'll see."

* * *

"The frustration must be killing you."

Judy gave Harry a half smile. "I thought we would have cracked this one by now."

They spoke softly as they followed their suspects into the auditorium for the afternoon assembly program. The officers had been following the alleged thieves for almost two weeks without a major break in the case. The stoners had skills Judy and Harry hadn't seen before, but she knew that their good luck streak would reach its limit.

"I'm not talking about the case," Harry said as they sat a couple of rows behind the teenagers. "I heard Russell Buckins is back. Penhall is pissed."

"He's not the only one," she muttered.

Harry's eyes widened. "Is he that bad?"

She shrugged, somehow keeping tight control over her emotions. "He's bad enough. At least he likes to think he is."

Harry squeezed her arm. "Hanson loves you."

"I know," she said with a smile. "That got me through dinner last night."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Why would you ask that?" she said quietly.

"Because I know you and I know that when you're this close to getting what you want, nothing will stop you."

She shrugged. "You have a point."

"I'm in."

She regarded him with a frown. "In on what?"

"Whatever scheme you're cooking up," Harry said, grinning. "I'm in. I'm your right hand man."

A sense of foreboding caused butterflies to go crazy in her stomach. "Maybe it won't come to…whatever you're suggesting."

"But if it does," Harry insisted, "I'm in. All the way. One hundred per cent."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"None of the leads are panning out."

Judy sat quietly as Harry explained to the Captain the consistent dead ends that were leaving their case dead in the water. Her thoughts brought her in and out of the conversation. She never once imagined her personal life interfering with her career, but she couldn't imagine another reason for being unable to nab the guilty culprits. They were teenagers for goodness sakes! She and Harry could think rings around them. It didn't make sense for them to be so far off base.

"Hoffs?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. "Yes, Captain?"

"Do you have anything to add?" He perched on the edge of his desk, his dark eyes boring into her. "You've been quiet. That's not like you."

"The case has been confusing," she acknowledged. "We haven't been able to tie any of the kids to the fencing operation. It's like they know we're on to them."

Fuller frowned. "Do you think your cover's blown?"

Harry shook his head. "They're not that smart." He turned to her with a frown. "Come on, Jude. Do you think they're that smart?"

"No," she said. "It came out wrong. I don't mean 'we' as in you and me. I mean the police in general."

"I don't think they're being overly cautious," Harry said. "Those kids are into something."

"But maybe it's not what we're investigating," she said. "I think we're at the right school, but we're not on the right kids."

"Why?" Fuller asked.

"Gut instinct."

He nodded. "Follow it, but if you ever feel compromised--either of you--get the hell out. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain," Judy and Harry said in unison.

As she and Harry left Fuller's office, Harry was fast on her heels. "Do you really believe what you were saying in there?"

"Yeah."

He groaned and moved past her to go to his desk. She followed. "Come on, Harry. Don't you feel that something isn't right about this case? Just a little something?" She indicated how small with her thumb and forefinger.

"They're not snowballing us," he said. A frown darkened his brow. "I know they're into something."

"Let's get Tom and Doug to follow them. Just the kids."

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

"Hoffs! Call on line two."

She headed to her desk and took the call. "Hoffs here."

"Hello, baby. How are you?"

"Mom…hi. What's up?" A throbbing sensation began at the base of Judy's head and threatened to spread. She'd successfully avoided both parents for three days. Apparently her luck had run out.

"Your dad and I will be in town on Saturday."

"No, Mom. This weekend isn't a good time—"

"The wedding won't plan itself. We have to get started. Who knows what problems the delay has already caused?"

"Whatever problems that may or may not exist will be handled by Tom and me—"

"That's sweet, but you've never planned a wedding before."

"Mom, seriously," Judy said, just barely maintaining an even tone. "We're working on a case and I can't have you and Dad here. Not this weekend."

"You won't notice us. We've already booked a room at the Hyatt. See you soon. Bye!"

* * *

Tom arrived at Judy's later than he had intended. Fending off Doug and Russell proved challenging, but in the end, his determination won out. Under the premise of planning his bachelor party, he had lured the two men to his apartment. While they struggled to compromise, Tom had quietly left. Fresh air and freedom had never felt so good.

So with a bounce in his step, he entered Judy's apartment. "Hello, babe. I picked up pizza, a box of canolli, and a six pack. Sorry I'm late."

"It doesn't matter," she said, huddling under blankets at the far end of the sofa. "I'm not hungry."

The desolate tone in her voice worried him as much as the sight of her. He'd never seen her look so defeated. They hadn't spoken since early that morning. He couldn't imagine what happened in the mean time.

He set their food and drink on the coffee table and hurried to her. As soon as his arms opened, she was inside them. The warmth of her body soothed him and he hoped his had the same effect on her.

"What's wrong?"he asked, gently stroked her long, dark hair from her face. "You should have called me."

"To tell you I need you to hold me? You were working and I'm okay."

"You're not okay," he argued. "And yeah. You can always call me for that. I'll drop anything for you. You know that."

She shook with a sudden onslaught of tears. "Oh, Tom…"

Her tears shook him to the core. "You've got to tell me what's wrong. If you're worried about the bachelor party, don't be. Doug and Russell are playing nice."

"It's not them… Well, maybe some of it."

He took her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Tell me all of it."

"The case is going to hell."

He sighed. His and Doug's surveillance hadn't uncovered much lately. "I know. Doug and I are working on a new angle."

"The Captain called us in," she said. "He wanted a progress report. We had nothing for him."

"That couldn't have gone well."

"Actually, he wasn't too hard on us. It's just that I've never felt so lost in a case before. Then to top it off, Mom called. She and Dad will be here Saturday."

"Great," he mumbled.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but when has she ever listened to me? I'm only her daughter. And it's only our wedding." Her eyes watered. Fresh tears rolled down her milk chocolate cheeks.

Tom's gut clenched. He hated seeing his woman so unhappy. Pulling her tight against him, he rocked her in the cradle of his arms. "It's not the end of the world."

"I know," she sniffled. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never cry."

"A lot is going on right now," he offered. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're not carrying any of this alone. I'm here."

"I love you, Thomas Hanson," she whispered against his chest.

"I love you, too."

And he held her until the tears stopped and her smile returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"And then a baboon came around the corner with a parrot on his shoulder."

The word "baboon" broke Tom from his thoughts. He turned to Doug who sat on the edge of Tom's desk. "What? A baboon?"

"You haven't listened to anything all morning."

Tom ran a hand through his hair. "I've been thinking."

"What gives? Fuller wants a break on this case like yesterday."

Tom frowned. "I know." He shuffled through the pages of local fences. He and Doug had reviewed each one, but none of them carried the stolen goods. Focusing beyond that proved difficult. Work was the last thing on his mind.

"You won't find anything new there," Doug advised, shoving the papers aside. "What's got you wound up?"

"Judy isn't a crier," he confided. "When life throws curve balls at her, she comes out swinging. She doesn't cry."

"Yeah, she's tough, so?"

"No, you don't get it," Tom said. "She cried last night. Actually, she wept. My Jude doesn't weep. I didn't know what to do."

Doug's eyes widened. "Oh. That's not like her at all."

"I know." He glanced at her empty chair and remembered how empty he felt as the tears poured down her cheeks. A strong sensation of helplessness gripped him and wouldn't budge. He loved taking care of her, but he also loved her fierce determination to take care of herself. That was one of the things that attracted him to her. Was last night a momentary lapse or had something deeply shaken her?

"Maybe you guys shouldn't fight so much," Doug quietly suggested.

"We don't fight. We disagree. Sometimes. And she never cries. Never."

"Maybe…it's…well, you know…that time." His friend's face turned thirteen shades of red. "It could be _that_ time."

Tom grabbed his calendar. He hadn't thought about that. Usually an empty carton of ice cream served as a warning to tread carefully. Most of the time, he kept track with his calendar. She wasn't as moody as his previous girlfriends had been.

"You keep track?" Doug asked, a dubious expression marking his face.

"Yeah, don't you?"

Doug frowned. "Never thought of it. Dorothy's all over the place on a good week so… Hmm… But it does seem like a good idea."

Tom shrugged. "It's not like I started doing it intentionally, but once I started to pay attention… It doesn't hurt to be forewarned."

Studying the calendar, Tom made the necessary calculations. By his reasoning, her cycle was only a few days away. That explained everything. He blew out a loud sigh of relief. Finally, his focus had returned and he was able to give the case his full attention.

* * *

"So here we are back at square one," Harry said. He casually held Judy's hand as they strolled through the shopping mall of the most recent shoplifting incident. Their cover as a couple helped them blend in with their suspects who were renting ice skates for the mall's inside skating rink. "Shall we join them?"

"I don't feel like skating," Judy said. She'd been fighting a queasy stomach since morning. The last thing she wanted was to lose her lunch on the ice. "You go ahead. I'll observe from the sidelines."

"Are you okay?" Her partner fixed her with a worried frown marring his handsome face. "Don't take this the wrong way but you look a little pale."

"I'm okay," she said, blowing off his concerns. "Go ahead. I'm fine."

Harry shrugged and headed toward the rental counter. Judy sat on a bench and watched the skaters. She didn't like lying to Harry, but if he knew how badly she felt, he'd be all over her like white on rice. Stomach viruses were a common occurrence in schools. Once the case ended, she'd go back to normal.

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Susie, one of their suspects, had walked over. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Harry wanted to skate. I didn't feel like it. You?"

"The same." Susie joined her on the bench. "Look at them. Boys can be so stupid."

Judy laughed. "That's why they're called boys. What's shaking later?"

"You know Kerri just got a job at Macy's?" Susie said. "She's selling shoes. She starts today. I was thinking about saying hi while the boys play on the ice. Wanna come?"

Judy didn't have to think twice. They'd been waiting for a break in the case. This could be it. She stood and waved at Harry who returned the gesture.

"I didn't know Kerri was looking for a job," Judy said as they moved through the crowd toward Macy's.

"She wasn't," Susie said. "Her mom's sister is the manager. They said having a job builds character."

"Jeez, I hope my folks don't get wind of that idea."

Susie laughed. "Heck no. Besides there are better ways of making money than sliding shoes on strangers' feet. Yuck!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Definitely," Susie answered.

"Like what?" Judy pressed. She sensed she was on the verge of a breakthrough.

Susie shrugged. "You'll see."

Over the next hour, Susie displayed her various techniques of lifting merchandise from unsuspecting stores. A bracelet here and a CD there. The girl's deft abilities amazed Judy. The cop in her ached to pull out the handcuffs and make an arrest, but she knew Susie's skills were just the tip of the iceberg. There had to be more to it.

Later, they rejoined the boys at the rink. Susie headed toward her boyfriend, Brad, as Harry joined Judy.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Everywhere," Judy said. "She's something else. You wouldn't believe how much loot she's stuffed in her Jordache jeans."

"We should take her in," he said.

"We can't blow our cover. It's too soon."

"We have to do something—"

"Excuse me, miss!" A couple of security guards cornered Susie and Brad at the other end of the rink.

"Looks like it's taken care of," Judy said. "We'd better check in with Fuller."

* * *

Later that night, Judy lay in bed while Tom tended to her every need. After spending most of the day fighting a queasy stomach, she enjoyed his attention and the tea and crackers he served her with a sexy flourish.

"You know I could get used to this," she said with a teasing grin.

"You should." He sat on the edge of the bed. Concern filled his gaze. "Let me know whatever you need. In fact, it may be a good idea if you stay home tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No can do. We're too close."

"Susie is in lock up. She'll spill." He gently stroked the side of her face with his index finger. "The case is as good as closed."

"It feels too easy."

"Doug and I are still checking on a few things," he assured her. "I don't want you to worry about it. One day off is all I'm asking."

"You're being awfully pushy," she complained with a smile. "What gives? What has Russell done?"

"Nothing. This has nothing to do with him. This is about you and taking care of you. The last few days haven't been easy. I just want you to let tomorrow be about you."

The idea wasn't without endless possibilities. In addition to a queasy stomach, she'd been very tired. Maybe Tom was right. Planning a wedding, dodging her parents and playing nice to Russell, not to mention working an impossible case, had taken its toll on her. She hated to admit weakness but it felt like everything was getting to her.

"Will you stay home, too?" She took his hand and raised it to her lips. He laughed softly as she kissed each knuckle. "Please."

"I'll see what I can do."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A couple of days later, Judy marveled at the change in events. Physically, she still felt like crap, but when in regards to her career, she was on a professional high. The arrest of Susie led to the capture of a shoplifting ring that had terrorized most of the state. She entered the chapel with a special sway in her step and floated from the coffee pot to her desk on a natural high.

A shadowed fell over her left shoulder and the delicious aroma of Tom Hansen fell over her. "I can't take credit for any of that," he murmured against her ear.

A thrill of delight zipped down her spine, giving her a momentary reprieve against the waves of nausea that had begun to attack her at will lately. She smiled at him over her shoulder as she carefully lowered herself to her chair. "Any of what?"

"You're happy as a clam and it has nothing to do with me," he said with a pout. "There's something wrong with that. My ego is taking a serious hit. Right here." He pointed to his chest.

She took his hand. "Oh, baby. You always make me happy."

His eyebrows lifted in disbelief. "Lately?"

"Well, of course, I don't hold you responsible for Russell Buckins' existence."

"But…"

"But nothing," she said. "I'm too happy to fight over him. He's not worth it. Besides, he'll be gone before we know it."

"That's what's getting you through, isn't it?"

"That and your love," she said with a wide grin. "Now, off with you! Fuller hasn't barked at me about the report that's due. No more distracting me. Be gone."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am!"

Judy's fingers flew across the typewriter at a breakneck speed. For the first time in days, things seemed to be going at her way. She marveled at the change of events and thought it was only a matter of time before her body followed suit.

As she was proofreading for the last time, her telephone rang. She glanced at Tom. His head was buried in a stack of paperwork so whoever was on the line wasn't the love of her life. Somewhat annoyed with the intrusion, she grabbed the phone and spoke with saccharin sweetness into the receiver.

"Officer Hoffs, how can I help you?"

"Hello, baby! If you would tell your manager to let us into your apartment, that would be a huge help."

Judy's jaw dropped. Her parents had just arrived.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

* * *

Judy's quick exit from Jump Street left Tom with a roaring urge to follow her, but the look she flashed him, begged him to stay put. The rest of the afternoon was spent with him mentally kicking himself for not following his gut. Then Russell called wanting to go out with him and Doug for drinks. If Tom thought his day couldn't get worse, it did because Ioki, his saving grace, was called to do a stake-out. Talk about rotten timing.

The Boom Boom Room always vibrated with a dull roar, but this dive on the west side of town was ten times worse. Regardless the town, Russell always had a knack for finding the lowest of the low, Tom thought as he raised a bottle of brew to his mouth.

"No, we're not turning this party into a circus!" Doug shouted right at Tom's ear.

Not to be outdone, Russell's retort was just as a loud. "Tom's final jam should go down in the history books as the ultimate send-off, Pinwheel!"

"You stupid sonuva-"

"Guys!" Tom moved between them, thereby preventing the start of World War III. "Come on. This is stupid. And what's this about my final send-off. I'm not going to Mars. I'm getting married."

"Same difference," Russell muttered. "Everything changes after you say those vows. Heaven help you if you mean them."

"Of course I mean them." Tom slammed his beer onto the counter. "I love Judy. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"She's a little uptight," Russell commented.

"Hey, watch it, Bonehead!" Doug moved to grab Russell's collar. "Judy's a great a girl. If you can't see it, it's because you're a worthless piece of scum."

Russell smirked as he sidestepped Doug's attack. "You better watch this one, Hanson. Sounds like he could be competition."

"Don't be such a jackass," Tom said. Then he thought for a second. "Never mind. Go for it. Tear each other apart. Rip your eyes out. Whatever. I have better things to do."

With that said, he threw a two ten-dollar bills on the counter and then stormed from the Cootchie-Coo Club in a fuming huff.

When he asked Judy to marry him, Tom envisioned smooth sailing for both of them. A long honeymoon in Acapulco would start their married life off the right way. The department had given them permission to continue in Jump Street together, so their career would stay on track. Even the Captain seemed excited about their upcoming union and it was next to impossible to get that man excited about anything! With so many things going well for them, why did it suddenly seem like everything was going wrong, Tom wondered.

He slid behind the wheel of his Mustang and headed away from the raucous club and his two bickering friends. He had no particular destination in mind. Well, one destination always came to mind and her name was Judith Marie Hoffs. Like him, she appeared to be burdened with trouble as she left the chapel. If he had to guess, he'd say that her parents finally made good on their threat and were in town.

The Hoffs decided long ago how they wanted their daughter's wedding to be and there were determined to let nothing stop them. That kind of fierce determination could be admirable in the right situation. But not here and not now. This was _their_ wedding! His and Judy's! And while he couldn't make his two closest friends get over their jealousy and play nice, he could stand by his woman's side as she faced her parents.

* * *

A key rattled in the lock of the front door and then the door swept open. Judy's parents' vocal discussion about who should officiate over her ceremony fled to the back of her mind as Tom filled the doorway. There he was, her drop-dead gorgeous knight in shining armor and he was all hers.

"Wait," she said, stopping him from coming all the way inside. Her parents were going full-speed and hadn't noticed him. Judy felt if she could savor this moment for just a little while, all would be well in her world. At least for that moment.

She hurried to the door, took his hand and pulled him into the hallway with her.

"What-"

"Ssh," she said, pressing a finger to his lips. "No words. Just hold me."

"We've been doing this a lot lately," he murmured against her ear as he wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Suddenly, everything's gone crazy. A wedding shouldn't drive everyone nuts."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"My parents, your mom, Doug, Russell, even the coffee shop lady down the street!" Anger and frustrated started to bubble inside her. "This is the beginning of our lives together. If anyone should go crazy, it's us!"

"Let's go crazy… Let's get nuts… Let's look for the purple banana—"

"Prince?" she questioned with a laugh. "You are crazy."

"Crazy for you." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's blow this joint."

"But my parents…"

"Are adults who can take care of themselves and my job is to take care of you."

"Oh, Hanson, I love it when you get forceful."

"You ain't seen nothing, yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Running away rarely solved problems and this time was no different. The door suddenly swung open. Judy's father glared from the open doorway. Tom openly returned the older man's stare. Their impending familial relationship didn't matter to Tom in that moment, only the quivering woman in his arms. He'd never seen Judy so shaken up and it was his duty to put an end to it. Now.

"Hello, Tom," the older man said. "We didn't know you were here."

Tom dipped his head in a sharp nod of greeting. "Mr. Hoffs. Judy needed a break. Looks like I came right on time."

"Call me Greg." Judy's father stood aside to allow them entry. A contrite expression briefly danced across his face.

"And I'm Delores. No more Mr. and Mrs. with us. We'll all be family soon," Judy's mother said with a smile from her position at the kitchen table.

Tom offered her a tight smile as he scanned the scene. Papers and catalogs lay scattered around and vaguely resembled a fortress. Delores seemed overly delighted with the chaos and completely oblivious to Judy's agitation. All of which annoyed Tom. Greatly.

"We were just going over a few details," Delores said, reaching for a notepad and pen. "The guest list is nearly complete. I bet you're relieved to be free of the preparations."

"I'm very much involved with preparing for our wedding. Since we're only doing this once, Judy and I will make this moment exactly what we want it to be."

"Oh, of course…of course." She lifted her hand in a dismissive wave.

"Let me see that list," Greg said as he joined his wife at the table. "Reynard would spit blood if he's not included."

"You haven't seen him in ten years," Delores said.

"Doesn't matter." Greg chuckled. "He won't believe his eyes…"

Tom stared at this in disbelief. Judy squeezed his hand.

"See. They don't listen. Even with a gun on my hip, they hear nothing I say."

"They're your parents," he said quietly.

"Yeah," she muttered under her breath. "No getting around that."

"But I'm not required to let them take over." He gently pulled her aside and cupped her face between the palms of his hands. "I cannot stand by and do nothing. You're upset a lot and it's making you sick to your stomach. I can't have a conversation without biting someone's head off."

"You haven't bitten mine off." She laughed softly.

"You're special."

She touched his cheek. "So are you."

"I'm gonna take care of this right now. Don't hate me for what I'm about to do."

"Go ahead. They won't listen to me."

Her permission was all he needed. Tom released her and strode to the kitchen table. Greg and Delores were so engrossed in their plans that they didn't notice him. Tom cleared his throat three times and the sound didn't register to either of them. Finally, he took their notepads away.

That got their attention.

"What's going on?" Delores stammered. "I was in the middle of something—"

"No, you're done," Tom said, tossing the notepads onto the sofa behind him. "You both are. This isn't your wedding. This belongs to Judy and me. Not you. You may attend the ceremony, but you're not allowed to make any decisions."

"Hey, now!" Greg rose from the table. "We're her parents. Isn't it customary for parents to pay for the wedding—"

"But you're not paying for the wedding," Tom interjected. "We never asked because we don't want you to—"

"Judith's our only daughter," Delores said. Her eyes turned glassy and her bottom lip trembled. "I've been waiting for this since the day she was born."

"You can't just take it away from us," Greg added. He looked past Tom. "Judy? Of course you want your mother and me to—"

"No, Daddy, I don't want you and Mom to do anything but show up. That's it. With all your plans—you're erasing Tom and me. I'm marrying him. I'm pledging to live the rest of my life with him. Our wedding is not about you! It's about us."

"Oh," Greg said.

Delores rose to her feet and reached for her purse. "We had no idea you felt that way. Otherwise we never would have… Please forgive us for overstepping our bounds."

"Mother, don't."

"Greg, we should be going. If we leave now, maybe we can catch the next flight out."

The crestfallen look on Judy's face touched Tom's soul. "We're not asking you to leave town. Stay and relax. I'm sure my mom would love to have you over for dinner."

"Mama…Daddy, please don't go," Judy whispered.

Her father nodded. "Delores we should stay. We'll stay."

* * *

Hours later, Tom took Judy for a long walk down the boardwalk. Soft breezes blew from the lake. Lights from the lamp posts flickered across the gentle waves. He glanced down at her face and was comforted by the serene expression that rested there. A low sigh escaped from him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"This is nice," she said, squeezing his hand. "I can't believe how crazy things have gotten. Who would have thought?"

"I had no idea," he confessed. "It's made me think…"

His words drifted into the air and hung. He'd been thinking a lot lately. Usually, he had no problem sharing his opinion with Judy, but this was big. Her unknown response unnerved him. He didn't dread disagreement, but—

"You left me hanging here," she said. "What's up?"

"The crazies are coming out in full force," he began.

Her footsteps came to quick standstill. Her gaze darted around them. "Where? I don't see anything out of place?"

"I meant the crazies regarding our wedding. Your folks, my mom, Doug…Russell. You saw it from the beginning. I don't get their obsession. We don't factor in anymore. It's like they don't even see us."

"I don't want to start our lives together like this—"

Those words shocked him to the core. "What are you saying?"

She smiled and gently cupped his jaw. "I'm not saying I don't want to marry you. I love you. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you as my husband."

"I like the sound of that," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Marry me."

"Um…I thought that was the plan."

"I meant tonight or tomorrow morning…depending on how soon we can get to Vegas."

Her dark brown eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." He had never been so sure about anything in his life. Yeah, they'd have hell to pay when they returned, but this was right. No power plays, no interference. Just the two of them and the minister, judge or whatever.

"Wh-when?" she stammered.

"Now."

"Tom…now? I don't have anything to wear!"

He laughed. "I don't care what you wear."

"I do!"

"I like the way you say that." He grinned. "Say it again with the same enthusiasm."

"You are unbelievable…and you're serious. Tonight."

"We can leave tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday so we don't have to call in sick. Your parents are spending the day with my mom. Everything's covered. Let's do it, Jude. Let's make our wedding about us again."

The look on her face was all the response he needed.

"Viva Las Vegas, baby!" With that, he grabbed her hand and they ran.


End file.
